A Smile or Two
by CookyyMonsterr
Summary: It's promotion day for the Briarwood boys and the PC girls. Just a conversation shared under Massie's favorite oak tree, its a drabble co-written by laughyytaffy. read&review!


Massie Block strutted up to the podium to receive her 'diploma' from Principal Burns.

It was her eighth grade promotion and the people who she'd been with since kindergarten were all sitting and watching her catwalk to get her proof that she had survived middle school, and that she, Massie Jillian Block was OCD's Alpha. She tipped her hat after receiving her scroll, and flashed an award winning smile out to the hundreds of parents and students. She winked in the direction of the Briarwood boys and both schools erupted in deafening cheers, it was just the way Massie wanted to go, it was perfect.

Massie walked back towards her chair out on OCD's prim back lawn. Massie thought about her next move carefully and decided to instead sneak off towards her favorite oak tree, it was her last year at OCD and she found it best to just reminisce elsewhere. She walked straight out towards the tree, not even looking back to see what people thought of her leaving early.

She sighed when she plopped down on the dirt below the big tree, not caring that her expensive D&G dress was getting ruined in the process. Her walk had been long so a few minutes after she sat down she realized they had moved on to the H's, and she heard the first name being announced.

"Derrick Harrington!" The Briarwood principal called.

She laughed at how she was probably missing his final, junior high butt shake. She could hear people give him goodbye yells, all the way from the front lawn, that must have been how her cheers had sounded too. She leaned back, everything was finally just how it should be.

Her friends were all friends, they had gone back to their original BB crushes, all of them but Massie. Massie had decided to stick with Landon, but that was short lived. After an argument or two they had split. Landon was probably out in the audience, he had tried to stop her before she went out to ceremony, he had tried to apologize, but there was something holding Massie back and she just wasn't sure what it was, but her gut told her to not fall for him, and she always went with her gut feeling.

So now, Massie Block was going to go to high school, crushless. Her logo might as well have been Kemp Hurley's average, a total C-Minus. Massie felt something block her early summer sunlight, and her amber eyes snapped open to find one of two caramel colored eyebrows raised up while two chocolate brown eyes examined her.

"Great minds think alike." Was his opening line, and that was all that was needed to hook Massie.

"Hmmm, I guess so, but the only great mind around here is me." Massie said, smiling triumphantly, while he collapsed on the ground beside her.

Derrick Harrington had stopped being so uncivilized towards Massie after he and Dylan had broken up around March, and personally, Massie liked it.

"Funny." Derrick said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." Massie responded, her tone was bittersweet. Derrick smirked, his eyes shut while he leaned back against the worn bark of Massie's favorite tree, he looked like an Armani model. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"So I hear you have a thing for ninth graders?" Derrick finally spoke a few minutes later. Massie scoffed, gossip mongers were so ah-nnoying.

"Who told you that?" Massie asked, curious but not surprised. Derrick probably heard it from Cam, who Claire spilt her guts to 24/7.

"There's no need to discuss the informalities." Derrick brushed it off. "Wanna know what I am Block?"

Derrick's smirk grew a mile wide, and Massie raised both her perfectly arched, chestnut brows.

"What?" Massie asked, obviously amused, Derrick sure knew how to entertain someone. Her heart melted at his cuteness.

"A ninth grader."

* * *

_i got inspired to write this after i finished my little phony (which i just bought today! for some reason they released it a day early...). im probably going to keep this a one-shot, but i think it kind of ended weirdly so if you want me to i can make it a two-shot because i know how annoying it is when its like a dead end story. also this was co-written by laughyytaffy! mwah mwah . ;)_

_i heart yaaah ! (REVIEWW FOO). _

_-Cassy._


End file.
